fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryun
|team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Sword Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Three Scared Swords (Heaven & Earth) |debut= |image gallery=yes }} Ryun (リュン Ryun) is an Independant Mage currently working with Kain Dressler as a member of the Zatsueki. He is originally from Samurai Country where he trained under Hashirama Mazoku as one of his trusted disciples. Appearance Ryun's most defining feature is his short, scruffy close cropped moss-green hair that is often commented on by those around him. He has several prominent scars across his body. The most notable is a massive scar stretching from his left shoulder all the way to down to his right hip. He keeps a black bandana on his person, usually vying to tie it around his arm or wrap it around his head. He has another major scar across his left eye. Amir is quite muscular, but not overly so, rather he is built for speed, power and efficiency. He does have a noticeably thick neck and prominent trap development. He currently wears a high-collared forest green jacket with a dark V-neck shirt, dark red pants and dark shoes. He also often wears sunglasses. He formerly wore an open dark-green coat held together by a red sash, which he keep his three swords secured in. His torso is left visible, revealing a green haramaki which he has on underneath the coat. As usual he has his bandana tied around his bicep. Gallery Zoro_Film_Gold_Sunbathing_Outfit.png|Amir's beach wear. Zoro_Drum_Island_Arc_Outfit.png|Amir's winter clothing. Amirphysique.jpg|Amir's physique. amirsummit.jpg|Amir dressed for the war lords summit. Zoro_Outfit_Punk_Hazard.png|Amir during the Snow Woman Arc. Personality Ryun is very independent and self-confident, at times appearing very cold, arrogant and condescending. In truth though he is a very modest person despite being a master swordsman and a well-regarded mage. He typically has a relaxed and almost bored attitude, not one to get too worked up about anything or anyone. He is quite a solitary and introverted person who speaks very matter-of-factly, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics and surprising and annoying people with his lack of candour. He appears to dislike being told what to do and greatly desires freedom. Relationships Amir has the utmost respect for Kain but seems to be quite weary of him and views him as extremely unpredictable, having a hard time figuring out what kind of person he is and never knowing what he is thinking, despite usually being good at doing so. Kain respects Amir back for his no-nonsense attitude and simplicity as a person. The two are pretty relaxed in one another's company despite all things and Ryun considers him to be his best friend. their friendship was truly solidified when Ryun learned of Hashirama's death. Kain's empathy gave him enough insight into Ryun's personality that he preferred to grieve in private and encouraged everyone else to leave him be for awhile. |-| Fairy Tail= |-| Samurai Country= Hashirama was a mentor to Ryun and in some ways felt like a father-figure to him. Ryun was absolutely devastated to learn that he had been killed and while he didn't cry in front of anyone, when he found solitude he fell to his knees and cried. |-| Other= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Ryun is extremely physically strong, many times more so than a normal human. This is as stated by himself, a result of his rigorous training, this is often met with uncertainty as the amount of strength that he possesses is indeed superhuman in nature. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Ryun is extremely fast, possessing both raw physical speed and a high reaction time. His speed is so impressive that one finds it difficult to repeatedly discern his movements, in fact he is often moving so rapidly that he routinely outpaces the human eye, making it almost impossible for someone to defend against him. His immense reaction time enables him to keep up with the movements of those who are as fast or even a little faster than him with relative ease. His reaction time is the more impressive of these two attributes, being able to react to spears, arrows, crossbow bolts and even bullets being launched at him, not only can he perceive their exact path but he can also react so quickly that he can slice these aerial projectiles in two. Incredible Endurance: An athlete of the highest order, Ryun has been conditioning his body from a very young age with rigorous training and as such he can perform at peak capacity for many hours without experiencing symptoms of fatigue. Impressive Durability: Enhanced Senses: He is also able to sense that people are watching him. He can dodge tricky and quickly executed attacks, using just his instincts. Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ryun is one of most skilled swordsmen in the world and a protégé of Hashirama Mazoku's, argued to be the greatest swordsman of the past few decades. As someone who utilizes blades at the highest level, Ryun employs his swordsmanship as the main element of his fighting style, forgoing his magic unless he deems it absolutely necessary. Ryun is dominantly right-handed and has himself said that he has better control using his right hand, however he has displayed the ability to wield blades with either hands so effectively that this piece of information is rendered redundant. He can additionally fight using two blades at once and effectively utilize a reverse grip. Ryun's physical prowess greatly supplements his swordsmanship, this combined with his many years of intense training has resulted in him attaining a masterful ability with a blade. He possesses fiercely powerful yet finely tuned and highly-controlled strikes and his ability to cut through matter is incredible. Techniques (剣術 Sword Technique): *'Planet Division' (惑星分裂 Wakusei Bunretsu): This is a technique which uses Amir's skills with creating air pressure from his accelerated strikes. Amir leaps high into the air, before swinging his sword downwards, with a tremendous amount of strength behind the strike, creating a highly-pressurized blast of wind which cuts deep into the target. This was powerful enough to cut extremely deep into the earth, throwing rubble and several trees into the air in the process. Later on Amir useed this technique to cut a mountain in half. |-| Iaidō= (居合道 Way of Iai): *'Flame Cutting' (炎斬り Honōgiri): A combination of Amir's swordsmanship and his skill with sword magic, Amir draws his sword and slashes his opponents across the chest before sheathing his blade as flames burst forth and violently scold them, increasing the damage done. |-| }} Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though thoroughly reliant on his swordsmanship, Amir has displayed some skill at hand-to-hand combat, his strength and speed greatly aiding him. He has shown to be quite a skilled wrestler, being able to sink in under hooks and control his opponents with surprising skill, using his strength to great use. Magical Abilities High Magic Power: His magical reserves are not on par with some of his peers. Even as a child Amir was more of an athlete than a mage, though he still had inner magical potential, unlocking it later on his life. *'Expert Etherano Control': Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Sword Magic is a Holder Type Magic that focuses around using a sword as a sort of medium for magic spells. Amir starts by channelling Eternano directly into one of his specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, altering the blades entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing him to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that he wants to use. Whilst he was initially very hesitant to learn and use magic, preferring to stick to his simple swords, over the years Amir has become an extremely skilled user of this highly-versatile magic. *'Sword Beam' ( Sōdo Bīmu lit. Magical Power Sword Wave): Amir channels his magic power into his blade, condensing and empowering before unleashing a torrent or beam of energy towards his target at high speeds. *'Black Blade' ( Burakku Burēdo lit. Armed Augmentation): *'Fire Slash' ( Faia Surasshu lit. Flame Crest): Equipment Three Scared Swords (三種の神武装, Sanshu no Shinbusō lit. Three Sacred Arms): As a master swordsman Amir naturally has possessed many swords over the course of his life, the most notable of which he currently is in possession of - two of the three sacred swords. *'Heaven' (天国 Tengoku): *'Earth' (下界 Kakai): Quotes Battles & Events Trivia *Ryun's physical appearance is based solely off of Roronoa Zoro from the "One Piece" series.